Parallel
by imneversayinggoodbye
Summary: If you were told you were living in a parallel universe, what would you do? Chris Colfer is breaking the law when he makes his way to the other side to meet the other him, Kurt Hummel. But he isn't going to stop til he finds what he needs    On Hold.
1. Chris & Kurt

_**(So in this story the show Glee does not exist, the real them –not the show them- have regular jobs and stuff.)**_

* * *

><p><em>I'm Kurt Hummel<em>

_**I'm Chris Colfer**_

_Last week a man named Chris came to my classroom to sub my glee club teacher, Mr. Schuester, after he got into a car accident._

_**Last week I was told I had been living in a parallel universe, so a good friend of mine helped me get to the other me, Kurt Hummel.**_

_Chris announced to me and my fellow glee clubers we were living in a parallel universe. So, basically, Chris is me in another world._

_**I made it my mission to let them all know the truth. I didn't want anyone else living in a world of lies.**_

_It was hard to believe at first, but when you see a guy who looks exactly like you, minus the bad fashion taste, you kind of have to believe it._

_**Half of the glee club believes me, the other half still think I'm on something.**_

_Chris showed us a picture he took on his phone of his friend, Matthew Morrison, in the hospital. We asked why he was in the hospital. He said car accident._

_**I showed them Matthew, who would be Mr. Schuester in their world. Same people, same accident, different worlds.**_

_I got asked the other day why I believed Chris. To be honest, I'm not quite sure yet. I just really hope I'm not going crazy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California. 7:20pm.<strong>_

Chris Colfer parked his car in his drive way, grabbing his bag from the passenger seat. He made his way to his house, unlocking the door. When he walked inside he heard noises coming from the living room, he frowned, tossing his keys on the small table he passed by entering the dark living room. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just the TV.

"Chris?" A voice came from behind him, causing the glass eyed boy to jump.

Breathing heavily, Chris turned around to see a familiar face, "Darren? How'd you get in here?"

"You gave me the keys," Darren frowned, placing a small bowl of popcorn he had in his hands on the coffee table. "Chris, where have you been? I've been calling you twenty-four seven and you never picked up. I was worried sick about you!"

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "I should've called, my phone wasn't working."

Darren sighed, "Next time you drop off the face of the earth please make sure your phone works. You know how much I worry about you."

Chris smiled, "Of course. Thanks for taking care of the place for me while I was gone, Blaine." _Whoops._

"Blaine?" Darren frowned, and then gasped. "Chris! Please tell me you haven't been going over _there!" _

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You called me _Blaine!" _

Chris sighed, "Alright, fine! I've been going over to them! Darren, you cannot tell anyone."

"That's where you been all week, right?" Chris nodded. "You know the consequences, right?" He nodded again. "I cannot believe this," Darren paused. "You're not going back are you?"

Chris scoffed, "What? Of course not," Darren crossed his arms giving Chris the I-know-you're-lying look. "Alright, I was planning on going back Thursday."

"Tomorrow?"

"Darren, you say it like it's a big deal-"

"Because it is a big deal, _none _of us are allowed any contact with the other us," Chris stayed quiet, plopping down on the couch as Darren did the same. The two stayed quiet for a while the only noise coming from the television. "What was the other me like?" The dark haired man asked, breaking the silence.

Chris shrugged, "He looked like you of course, but he gelled his hair. Obsessed with bowties, I never seen him wear socks though…"

Darren laughed, "Really?" Chris nodded, laughing too. "Was he…?"

Chris nodded, "He was, uh, he was dating Kurt."

"Wait… Kurt? Isn't that… You?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima, Ohio. 12:50pm<strong>_

Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, and Finn Hudson waited in Kurt's care in a small parking lot. It was dark by now, the sun had set and the only light came from the moon, stars, and the parking lot lights. The four waited in the car silently, the only noise coming from the radio.

Finn yawned, leaning his head against the seat, "Are you sure he's coming?"

Kurt nodded, "I'm sure. He said so himself."

"I hope I'm not the only one who thinks this, but don't you guys think this is a little crazy? I mean, a man who looks exactly like Kurt comes, tells us we're living in a parallel universe, and tells us to meet him in an abandoned parking lot in the middle of the night. We hardly know the guy, what if he's wearing some kind of d-"

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted, getting annoyed with her.

"Sorry…" Rachel mumbled, sighing as she leaned her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Kurt, we've been waiting for three hours," Blaine told him softly, grabbing his hand. "Maybe we should just go."

Kurt sighed, looking down at both of their hands, knowing he was right. "Alright, fi-"

A bright white flash appeared, blinding all of their sights.

"What the hell was that?" Finn exclaimed, rubbing his eyes when the flash went away, their sight going back to normal.

Kurt smiled, "He's here."


	2. Where's Chris?

**_(This story the show Glee does not exist, the real life them-not the show them- have regular jobs and such.)_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is it on? No, the camera! Is it freaking recording? It is? Oh. Alright. Erm, hi! I'm Darren Criss. <strong>_

_I'm Blaine Anderson- Wait, no. Britt, don't touch that it's the off button. Yeah- No, no. Just leave the camera there… Okay, thank you!_

_**Just recently I found out my best friend, Chris Colfer, was traveling to a different world. Why? He says he doesn't want anyone else living in a world of lies, but I think there's something behind all this.**_

_To be honest, I'm starting to worry about my boyfriend, Kurt. I mean, after this Chris guy came he's been acting well… Different._

_**I don't know, I mean if there is something behind this why wouldn't Chris tell me? We've been best friends for years, we would tell each other everything! But now…?**_

_Kurt's been acting so distant lately. Everything is about Chris now. Sometimes I feel…_

_**I feel like I hardly even know him anymore.**_

_I just want my boyfriend back to his old self._

_**Hopefully joining Chris on his insane journey will bring us back together. Hopefully**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lima, Ohio. 12:55pm<strong>_

Darren Criss held his hand to his forehead feeling a warm liquid come from his forehead. He frowned, moving his hand away from his forehead staring at the blood that now stained his fingers. His eyes grew wide as he got back onto his feet, "Chris!" He yelled out, not seeing his best friend anywhere in the darkness. "Christopher Paul Colfer get your ass out here!" Darren shouted. He spun around in confusion, trying to find him, but all he seemed to find was a car sitting in the abandoned parking lot he was in.

He watched as the car door quickly opened and a young boy dressed in white skinny jeans, black boots, and a white long sleeved shirt with a gray vest over it rush towards him, "Chris-" The boy's words faded as he got closer to Darren, his smile disappeared and a frown appeared on his face, "You're not Chris."

Darren stared at Kurt in awe, "K-Kurt." A smile crawled onto Darren's face.

Kurt, who still had a frown on his face, yelled out. "Blaine! Blaine, come!"

Darren frowned, looking behind Kurt at the car. The passenger door opened quickly and another boy came out, running towards them. Darren couldn't make out the boy until he had reached them. The older man smiled at Blaine, "No socks, just as Chris said."

Blaine blinked, looking over at Kurt then at the man, "Y-You look like me." He managed to say.

"Minus the all the hair gel in your hair, I am you. Well, in another world I am."

Blaine took a deep breath, he shook his head and grabbed Kurt's hand, "We have to go, Kurt."

Kurt looked at Darren and frowned, pulling his hand away from Blaine's. He reached out to touch Darren's forehead which caused him to flinch, "You're hurt."

"Yeah, I guess it happened when I came here…" Darren told him.

"Blaine, we can't just leave. Chris isn't here and he's all alone. He doesn't know where to go."

Blaine sighed, crossing his arms looking the other him, "He can stay with me until we find, Chris. I'll take care of your cut when we get to my house."

Darren nodded, but looked around the area once more for Chris, "What if Chris is looking for me?"

"Don't worry, I'll find Chris for you," Kurt told him. "Now come on, we don't want that cut getting infected or anything." Kurt grabbed Darren's hand and lead him to his car with Blaine slowly following behind them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Westerville, Ohio. 1:05am<strong>_

Chris blinked several times as he laid on the parking lot ground. It was cold and wet, the air was foggy, it was hard to make anything out. As he sat up he felt his head, at least this time there was no blood. He got back onto his feet, putting his hand on his back. _Ow. _

He frowned, looking around the place he was at. This wasn't Lima. He walked around the large parking lot for a little while. He coughed, crossing his arms over his chest. It was so cold. He felt small drops of water fall onto his face. _Damn it. _

As he continued to walk more drops of water came down, he stopped walking realizing he was alone. Where was Darren. Panicking he ran around the parking lot screaming out for his best friend. He ran and ran for what seemed to be like hours in this never ending parking lot when he found a large building. He stopped in front of it, staring up at it. Now he knew where he was.

_Dalton Academy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California. 5:35am.<strong>_

Kevin McHale yawned as he rolled his luggage bag and exited the airport. He had just arrived from his hometown Plano, Texas. He had spent the two previous weeks with his parents, Elizabeth and Christopher, and his three older siblings. It was good be home, as he walked out the airport he took a deep breath of the early California air. He smiled.

Kevin rolled his luggage bag over to an empty bench and sat down. He yawned and arched his back. He never had luck with falling asleep on a plane. He looked around and frowned, Chris was suppose to be picking him up. Had he forgotten? _Nah. _Kevin thought. Chris was most likely running late… But at 5 in the morning? There wasn't any traffic this early. Was there? Kevin shrugged and leaned back against the wall as he waited for Chris.

After a good thirty minutes, Kevin decided to call Chris. It rang and rang until it finally went to voicemail. _Lazy bastard. _Kevin thought to himself as he frowned. He called for his best friend Amber, she would most likely be up at this time. She always was, due to her dog barking at her this early for a walk. He called her and after a few heart beats she picked up.

"Amber, hey it's Kevin." He said tiredly, but tried to sound cheerful.

"Hey, Kevin!" Amber greeted cheerfully.

"Can you do me a favor, please?"

"Of course, what's up?"

"I just arrived in California and Chris was suppose to pick me up from the airport," Kevin frowned. "But it's been thirty minutes and he isn't here and won't pick up his cell phone. I was wondering if you could come get me, please?"

"Of course! Which airport?"

"Los Angeles International."

"I'll be there in a few, see you!"

"See you." Kevin hung up the phone, sighing in relief.

When Amber arrived it took her not so long to get there. She pulled up in front of the bench Kevin was sitting at. Honking the horn to get Kevin up, he bounced right up when he heard the loud noise and smiled. He grabbed his luggage bag and placed it in the trunk Amber had popped open for him. Hopping in the passenger seat he greeted her a little more cheerfully now. She smiled and kissed his cheek, as she did to all of her friends when she saw them.

"It's good to have you back, I've missed your dorky little self." Amber smiled as she drove away from the airport.

"It's good to be back, being in Texas felt a little weird. I'd think my family would mature a little more since the last time I saw them, but of course. That didn't happen." Kevin said with a small laugh.

Amber laughed softly too, "I'm guessing you had a very interesting time over there."

Kevin nodded, "You bet I did."

"Good," Amber said as she kept her eyes on the road and kept driving. There was a long silence between the two until Amber spoke again. "You said Chris was suppose to pick you up?" Kevin nodded. "Weird."

"How so?" Kevin raised a brow.

"Darren called me yesterday and said the two were going out of town, didn't say where, but they said they might be there for a little while he wasn't sure."

Kevin frowned, "I guess Chris did forget I was coming back."

"Chris never forgets."

"Well he is getting older, maybe he's loosing his memory." Kevin joked.

"Yeah, a twenty one year old loosing his memory because of old age," Amber chuckled and then frowned, "I hope he's okay though."

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw him he seemed really off, confused more like it." Amber admitted.

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"When we found out about the whole parallel universe thing."

Kevin frowned and looked out the window. Kevin was a smart man and he knew Chris very well, he was Chris' second best friend, first would be Darren of course. To hear Chris was off and confused was very rare. Chris practically knew everything and when he didn't know something he would go found out. Then it clicked to Kevin. "Holy crap…"

"What?" Amber frowned, glancing over at Kevin.

"Take me to Chris' house."

"What? Why?" Amber was now confused.

"Just take me to Chris' house, I may know where he's gone."


	3. Naya, Dalton, & Blarren

_**Honestly, if Chris really thinks he can hide something from me he's got another thing coming. Darren and I, we know everything about Chris. If he doesn't go to Darren, he goes to me, if not me, Darren- Oh! My apologizes, I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Kevin McHale.**_

_I'm Artie Abrams. Now, I know Kurt and I aren't best friends in the whole world, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about him. Blaine and I have been talking a lot lately and from what he tells me about Kurt, he's concerned._

_**Now I know if Chris is doing what I think he's doing, it's none of my business. But if something bad happens to him and I know something, I want to be able to help.**_

_From what Blaine tells me he doesn't 100% believe Chris about this whole situation._

_**So, the only way I'm going to find out the truth is by going to his house.**_

_So, Blaine and I came up with a plan. And I hope to God this plan works._

_**If Chris is traveling worlds, he better know what the hell he's doing, and he better have a good reason for it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Los Angeles, California. 6:15am<strong>_

Kevin McHale and Amber Riley pulled into Chris' driveway. While the two unbuckled their seatbelts, Amber frowned, "Why is Chris' door open?" Kevin frowned as well, glancing over at the door that was halfway opened. Worried, Kevin hopped out the car and rushed inside the house.

The house was slightly dark; all of Chris' shades were closed. _Chris, if you're traveling worlds the one thing that the patrol would be suspicious about are the closed shades. _Kevin slowly walked into the kitchen, being as quiet as possible. _Slam! _Kevin jumped, grabbing a knife from the drying tray. He heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, clutching onto the knife as tight as possible, he sighed in relief when he saw Amber walking in the room. The dark skinned woman raised a brow, "You were going to knife me?" Kevin chuckled, getting ready to set the knife down when he heard a loud shatter coming from the second floor.

Running up the stairs, knife in hand and Amber trailing behind him, he saw the back of a woman with long black hair, crouching down to pick up the broken glass vase she had accidentally dropped.

"Naya?" Kevin questioned, not completely sure if it was her.

The Latino woman turned around and stood, straightening out her skirt with the hand that didn't hold glass in it, "Kevin? Amber? What are you doing here?"

Amber crossed her arms and frowned, "We could ask _you _the same."

_**Westerville, Ohio. 1:10am**_

Chris walked up the stairs of Dalton Academy, approaching the front door. He reached out to touch the golden door knobs, turning the handle carefully, he realized it was locked. _Well, of course it was, it was a school. It's not like the doors would be open twenty four seven. _Chris sighed, he needed to get inside that building to see Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling. But how?

He walked off the front steps and made his way to the side of the building, he was going to have to break in. It was the only choice he had. Taking a deep breath he found a rock on the cold ground, picking it up he examined the room in his hands. One, two, three… _Smash!_

_**Lima, Ohio. 1:15am**_

In the car Blaine drove while Finn sat in the passenger seat and Kurt, Rachel, and Darren sat in the backseat. Kurt had the first aid kit in his lap, luckily they found one in the glove compartment, and he opened it as Rachel held Darren's head steadily. "This may sting a bit," Kurt warned the older man. Darren nodded, his eyes closed. Kurt took out the small bottle of alcohol, putting a small amount on a small ball of cotton. Dabbing it onto Darren's wound the man flinched, feeling the sting. "I know it hurts, but it will make the wound better," Kurt told him in a soothing voice, Darren nodded once more as Kurt began cleaning his wound again. The dark haired man felt a cold liquid go on his skin, though it did not burn. Kurt had explained it was a cream that will help it heal faster. "Done, I'm just going to pout a bandage around it, okay?"

"Okay." Darren finally replied, opening his eyes. Kurt smiled at him softly as he pulled out a bandage that was rolled up. The glass eyed boy carefully wrapped the bandage around Darren's head.

"All better!" Kurt exclaimed once he was fully finished.

Darren smiled while Rachel moved her hands from his face, "Thank you, Kurt and…?" His voice trailed off as he looked over at Rachel.

"Rachel Berry," She smiled widely, extending her hand. "Future Broadway star."

Darren chuckled, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel Berry," _So this is Lea's other self, _Darren thought to himself as he pulled his hand away from Rachel's, his eyes lingered over to the boy in the passenger seat who was half asleep. _That must be Cory, but the other him. _"What's his name?"

"Finn Hudson, my boyfriend and McKinley High's talented quarter back and co-captain of New Directions," Rachel replied. _Figures Lea and Cory- Well, Rachel and Finn- would be together. _"So, you're Blaine? Well, in your world of course."

Darren nodded, "That's me. Darren Criss, if you didn't know."

"You'll stay at Blaine's house for the night; his parents are out of town. In the morning, if Chris doesn't show up, we'll go out looking for him. Sound good?" Kurt said.

"Sounds great." Darren smiled.

Blaine pulled into the Hudson-Hummel's driveway, "We're here Finn, wake up." Blaine said, shaking his arm. Finn groaned and pushed Blaine's arm away.

"Finn Hudson! Wake up before I tell everyone in school about-" Finn sprang up, covering Kurt's mouth with his hand.

"You swore you'd never tell anyone!"

Kurt grinned, pushing his step brother's hand away from his mouth, "Well that got you up." Finn rolled his eyes, unbuckling his seatbelt as Kurt did the same.

"I can walk home from here, Blaine. It's only a block." Rachel said, unbuckling her seatbelt as well.

"Alright, see you Rachel." Blaine yawned.

"Bye Blaine, bye Darren." Rachel said, hopping out the car, closing the door behind her as Finn mumbled goodbye and followed Rachel out.

"So, I'll see you two in the morning."

"Okay," Darren smiled. "See you, Kurt."

"See you, Darren," He smiled back, and then leaned over to the front seat placing a kiss to Blaine's cheek. "I love you." He whispered.

Blaine smiled slightly, "Love you too. Get some rest, hopefully Burt and Carole don't hear you two sneaking in."

"Leave it to Finn to get us caught. Goodnight guys." Kurt placed a final kiss to Blaine's cheek and got out the car. Rachel already gone and Finn waiting by the front door, Kurt rushed over to the front door and the two brothers disappeared inside the house. Blaine pulled out the driveway and began driving home with Darren.

"So what exactly are you doing in this world?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I came here with Chris. He wouldn't exactly tell me why he was coming here, but I won't let him do it alone. Who knows how dangerous this journey or whatever this is can be. If he gets hurt and I know he's traveling worlds, I would never be able to forgive myself." Darren explained. Blaine nodded and stayed quiet. _This was going to be interesting, _Darren sighed.


	4. Nick & Jeff

_**Los Angeles, California. 6:20am**_

Naya Rivera stood in the hallway with Amber and Kevin standing across from her. Amber still had her arms crossed and Kevin had dropped the knife to his side with a confused expression across his face. Everyone knew her and Chris didn't really get along. They've only spoken several times and each time they did it always ended in an argument. Should she lie? Or should she tell them the truth? But if she told them the truth they would never believe her. She sighed; the truth wouldn't hurt would it?

"Chris told me to take care of the place while he was gone." She said truthfully.

Kevin stared at her blankly, and then laughed, Amber joining the laughter as well, "Yeah, right. Naya, you and I both know you and Chris practically hate each other. Why would he ask you to take care of his house?"

Naya simply shrugged, "I don't know, why don't you ask Chris. All I know is that he called me the day before he left and said he and Darren would be out of town for a little while and that he needed me to take care of his house. So I came over, watered his plants like he said to do."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Great, now tell me the _real _reason why you're here."

Naya frowned, "That is the real reason, what more do you want? I told you the truth. Don't believe me? Call Chris and ask him. I don't have time for any of your crap; I'm doing what he told me to do. Now go."

"Not until we make sure it's the truth, so…" Kevin pulled out his phone, dialing Chris' number. The phone rang and Naya bit her lip, if Chris didn't pick up she _knew_ she was going to get in trouble. "He didn't pick up. We'll let you go, for now, but once Chris calls us back we're asking him and if he says you're lying, we're calling the cops."

"Fine, but watch when does call back! You two are going to owe me a big apology. Now go and let me finish what I was told to do," Naya paused and frowned. "Wait, what are you two doing here anyways?"

"We were driving by and we saw Chris' door open so we came to see what was going on." Kevin lied.

Naya raised a brow, she knew when Kevin was lying, he was terrible at it. "Mhm, yeah right. Go now, unless you want me to tell Chris you came to his house without his permission."

Kevin sighed, glancing over at Amber who agreed. She hated when Chris got mad, and she never wanted to be the reason for him to get mad. She grabbed Kevin's arm giving him the we-should-go-now-before- we-get-in-trouble look. Kevin looked back over at Naya who had her arms crossed, still holding the glass, he sighed once more.

"Let's go." Amber told him.

"Fine," He mumbled. "You better not be up to anything, Rivera."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm Naya Rivera, and just the other day I was at my… friend? No, whatever, that part isn't important. But I was at Chris' house, watering his plants, tidying up the place. Just like he told me to, when Kevin and Amber, his two good friends, stopped in. Why? I have no idea, but I'm definitely going to find out.<strong>_

_Ever since the bull whips and the whole coming out thing, Kurt and I have been getting along a lot better now. Before I actually came out, I never really… Appreciated, Kurt… But now, since after all this, I do. I care about him. And I hardly care about anyone. I'm Santana, Santana Lopez by the way._

_**And once I find out, you best believe Chris gonna find out. Everyone knows the two people I cannot stand -besides Chris- are Amber and Kevin. And once I found out they are up to no good, well… Let's just say, Chris will be saying bye, bye to his two best friends.**_

_And let me get this straight, even though a lot of people think Kurt is slowly loosing his mind by believing that Chris guy, I don't. I mean, in a weird way it kind of does make sense . It kind of does look a bit believable. And I mean come on, it's not everyday where you see a guy who looks and sounds exactly like one of your friends._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Westerville, Ohio. 1:15am<strong>_

Chris made his way through Dalton with, surprisingly, no problem. He had broken the window to an empty room on the first floor and made his way up to the third floor where Nick and Jeff shared a room. With only a few times he had to hide, due to someone else roaming the halls, he approached the Duval-Sterling dorm. Turning the knob he walked into the dark room. There was a small light coming from a small tv that a blonde boy had fell asleep in front of.

He looked around the room and found a twin bed in the corner where a brunette boy was sound asleep. He walked over to the twin bed and shook the sleeping boy's arm, "Nick, wake up," The brunette didn't budge. "Nick!" Chris raised his voice, but not too loud. Again, the boy didn't budge. Chris sighed deeply. Then he thought of something. He pulled the pillow from underneath Nick's head, which caused the boy to groan and toss over, and hit him as hard as he could with the pillow.

"Jeff! Come on!" Nick groaned, sitting up rubbing his head. "What the hell, Sterling?" He pouted, and then rubbed his eyes.

Chris chuckled, taking a seat at the edge of his bed, "Morning Nicholas."

Nick frowned, _that's not Jeff's voice, _the brunette thought. "K-Kurt."

"Sort of, not exactly." Chris said.

Nick reached over to his nightstand and turned the small lamp on, squinting his eyes from the light. He looked over at the man who he thought was Kurt. "Hummel? What are you doing here? How'd you even get in here? It's," He paused to look over at the alarm clock. "It's one-thirty in the morning."

Chris grinned, extending his hand. "I'm Chris Colfer, not Kurt. Well, not exactly. I'm his… Twin?" Chris shrugged. "I'm Kurt in another world; I came from a parallel universe."

Nick looked at Chris' hand, then at him and laughed. "Kurt, are you _drunk?_"

Chris frowned, "I'm Chris, and no I am not drunk."

"Yeah and I'm Jeff," He said sarcastically. "Kurt, I'll call Blaine for you so he can pick you up." He reached over to the nightstand. Chris grabbed Nick's wrist tightly.

"No," He said strictly, causing Nick's eyes to widen. "I need you to wake up Jeff, I need both of you."

Nick tried to pull his hand away, but it only made Chris' grip grow tighter. "Alright, alright. Just let go so I can wake him," Chris nodded and let go, the younger boy stood, rubbing his wrist as he walked over to the blonde sleeping on the ground. "Sterling!" He shoute4d, kicking his side. "Wake up! We have to go!"

Jeff whined, clutching at his side. "Lemme sleep!"

"You have to wake up! Come on." Nick kicked him once more. Whining again, the blonde took the cover that was resting on his waist and covered his full body with it. "He's not waking up."

Chris stood walking over to Nick's side, "Riker Lynch! You have ten seconds to wake up or I'm pouring cold water all over you!"

"Riker Lynch?" Nick frowned.

Jeff removed the covers and slowly sat up, "What do you know about that?"

"Know about what?" asked Nick.

"Jeff, my names Chris."

Jeff's eyes widen as he stood to his feet," I know about you."

"Know what?"

"Good, then this will be a lot easier to explain."

"Dude, what are you doing here? Do you know how much trouble you'll get in if they find you/?"

"Darren said that same."

"Darren?"

"He's here too?"

Chris nodded, "I need your help, both of you.

"I'm so confused." Nick mumbled.

"Of course, with what?"

"Let's go for a drive, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it took a bit to upload. I know Naya is acting a bit like Santana, and Santana is acting a bit like Naya, but don't worry. There are reasons for this. C:<strong>


End file.
